Kestrel's Adventures in Amnesia
by IzzyK97
Summary: Cheesy title, crap summary. But, it's a PewDiePie-related fic, so it sorta redeems itself. This fic stars my OC Kestrel. *Re-rated T thanks to my love of obscenities.*
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

A/N: Isn't it funny how ideas can slap you in the face when you should be doing Chemistry work? xD Anyway, this is a PewDiePie fanfic in which a girl called Kestrel somehow ends up in Amnesia. (Kestrel is my OC). Kestrel's own thoughts are in italics and square brackets. [_like this_]

Reviews make this amateur writer happy, as does constructive criticism. Enjoy!

**Kestrel's Adventures in Amnesia – Chapter 1: Waking Up**

What would you do if you woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, and a small golden statue shouting at you? Would you shout back? Would you completely ignore said statue and go back to sleep? Or would you sit up and see why it was shouting at you? Well, that's what Kestrel did. She sat up and stared at the statue, silently daring it to yell at her again. Evidently, though, the statue was done with shouting. "Oh good, you're awake. I was starting to worry about you. I'm Stephano by the way. Who're you?" Kestrel stayed quiet, quietly assessing the sta-... _Stephano_, trying to work out what he was. [_French, obviously. With that accent what else could he be? He also seems to be wearing Egyptian-style clothes. Kind of strange, but then so's the fact that he's talking. Wait, hadn't he just asked her a question...?_]

"Hey, are you going to say anything?"

"Huh?" Kestrel jumped. Stephano was staring at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. "S-Sorry." She spluttered. "Did you say something?" Stephano sighed.

"I asked you what your name was."

"Oh yeah. The name's Kestrel." She said as she got to her feet and took Stephano off the shelf he was standing on. "Urrrmmm, Stephano?"

"Yes?"

"Where the hell am I?"

Stephano grinned. "You're in Castle Brennenburg!"

"Oh God, don't say it like that. You sound like a tacky travel agent."

"Oh, sorry."

"Meh, don't worry about it." [_Brennenburg, eh? Hadn't she heard of that before? It definitely sounded familiar..._]

"AMNESIA!" She said suddenly, surprising Stephano.

"Jesus Christ, Kestrel! Don't do that!"

"Hehe, sorry Stephano." Kestrel giggled. It was obviously contagious because, before long, Stephano had joined in with the laughing, and neither of them could stop. Their humour was interrupted, however, by a sudden loud CRASH from the next room. Kestrel and Stephano exchanged worried glances, before Kestrel began edging towards the door. With Stephano in one hand and the door handle in the other, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

The corridor outside was empty. Moonlight flooded in through the huge floor-to-ceiling windows, bathing the area with pale, milky light. [_It looks safe, but something seems... wrong._] The air seemed to vibrate with some unseen tension, a tension so fragile that even the smallest of noises could tip the balance of peace and chaos. With an encouraging smile from her new companion, Kestrel stepped out into the hallway. When nothing happened both she and Stephano sighed with relief.

And then the door exploded.

CLIFFHANGER! O_O What's behind the exploding door? *Chews fingernails to pieces* Even I don't know yet. -Hasn't written it yet- Oh well, plenty more Chemistry lessons to write it in. :3

*IzzyK out!*


	2. Chapter 2 Time to Run

Okay, Chapter 2 time! Quick warning; there is some foul language in this one, so if you're the type to freak out over that YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

With that out of the way, on we go...!

**Kestrel's Adventures in Amnesia – Chapter 2: Time to Run**

Kestrel jumped backwards with a high-pitched shriek, Stephano flying from her hands. He hit the floor and bounced, but Kestrel was beyond caring as shards of wood flew at her. She pulled her arms up to shield her face, blood pounding in her ears as the remains of the door crumbled to the ground. Moving her arms back down, she suddenly noticed a disappearance of a certain statue. [Oh bollocks, where is he now?] "Stephano! Hey Stephano, you there?" Cue muffled sounds of French expletives from underneath a curtain. Kestrel giggled to herself, despite what had just happened. Approaching the curtain, she crouched and pushed the heavy fabric to one side. She giggled again. Yes, Stephano was here. Yes, he seemed unharmed. That is, apart from the fact that his head was now wedged between two floorboards. "Errm, Stephano?"

"What is it, Kestrel?"

"Need some help there, friend?" The statue let loose another stream of curses, some in English, which she had no problem understanding. "Hell, Stephano! You could get lynched for saying stuff like that!"

"Kestrel, my head is stuck between floorboards. Getting lynched for saying potentially offensive things isn't high on my list of priorities right now. Are you going to help me, or just sit there smirking, coz I'm starting to feel a little light-headed?"

"Hehe, okay dude, take a chill pill. Here goes…" Kestrel wrapped her hands around the statue's base, and tugged. (A/N: No innuendo intended, you dirty-minded people.) Stephano's head came free from the gap without much trouble, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez, man, don't scare me like that."

"If I my memory serves me rightly, dear Kestrel, it was you who threw me in the first place."

"But I was also the one who got you out, so I guess it's even, huh?" Stephano 'hmph'ed good-naturedly, as Kestrel stood up… and looked straight into the deformed, soulless eyes of a Bro.

[ShitshitshitshitshitSHIT!] She dodged as the Bro swung it's huge, mutated claw at her. There was only one thing to do in situations like this; "Jesus Christ, Kestrel, RUN!"

"Oh, no shit, Sherlock! I was just planning to sit down and have a fucking PICNIC!" With that, Kestrel turned and sprinted off in the other direction. She heard a growl from behind her, and glanced back to see the Bro giving chase. "LOOK OUT!" Stephano yelled. She faced forward, and was met with a very solid-looking wall heading towards her. She shoved her hands out in front of her and pushed away from the wall, pivoting on her toes, before charging down the next hallway. She could hear the Bro's heavy footsteps behind her, and it's low, gravelly breathing as it strove to catch up with her and do God knows what to her. She chanced another glance over her shoulder, and nearly fainted at the sight. Although she had been running at her fastest, the thing was right behind her. She screamed and ran faster, heart pounding. She turned another corner, and barged through another door.

It seemed like she'd been running for ages. No matter what tricks she'd pulled, how many doors she'd slammed in its way, the Bro was always right behind her. The only thing that had kept her going was the constant words of encouragement from Stephano, who she still had clutched in her hand. But even those were beginning to lose their effect. Her legs felt like jelly, her sides ached, and her lungs felt like they were on fire. She stumbled again, allowing the Bro another chance to grab her. She only just dodged it this time, rolling out of the way and scrambling to her feet. She took off down the hall again. She'd completely lost her sense of direction. The only thing on her mind was running; putting one foot in front of the other. [So tired so tired have to run must keep running don't look back it's right behind me I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die so tired so so tired just a little rest sit down for a bit take a break have a nap just a little rest just a quick rest just a quick-] "KESTREL, LOOK OUT!" She snapped back to reality. She had slowed down to almost a jog. Kestrel didn't even have time to turn before the Bro swung it's claw at her. It caught her on the shoulder, sending her flying through a door and into a room. She hit the floor and kept on going, such was the force she had been flung with. As she crashed through the floorboards, she faintly noticed the Bro losing interest, and leaving. [Yeah, that showed you, ya goddamn asshole]. She hit the concrete of the ground below with a sickening thud. She didn't even have to strength to whimper as her wrist snapped under her weight, and the weight of floorboards falling on top of her. The last thing she heard was someone saying "Kestrel? Kestrel! Jesus Christ, are you okay? Say something!" before darkness clouded her vision, and she plunged into the sweet, sweet silence of unconsciousness.

I actually had some real problems writing this chapter. I almost gave up. But then a plot-bunny dive-bombed my brain, and this happened. So, tell me what you think. Did I do good? Reviews are always nice, so why not leave one? *Puppy-dog eyes*


	3. Chapter 3 I Know You From Somewhere

**Yay, back to writing this again! ^-^ You ever get that urge to pull an all-nighter sorting out various things and writing stuff? Or is that just me? (I dunno; might be). Anywhore, on with chapter 3! I swear these things are getting harder to write...**

**Kestrel's Adventures in Amnesia**

Chapter 3 – I Know You From Somewhere...

Kestrel was drifting. Nothing else; just... drifting... through an endless sea of darkness. It wasn't cold. It wasn't hot. It was totally silent... and just a bit weird. [Where am I? Last I remember the Bro was chasing me. Did it catch me? Am I... Dead? Oh crap, I'm dead aren't I? Shit, that's really ruined my day. Wait... are dead people supposed to still hear voices...?] She listened harder to the faint whispers of voices above her. As she listened, she noticed a yellow glow fade into existence in front of her. [Yellow... Is yellow good? I hope it's good. Sod this blackness; I want some colour around here!] She reached out towards the light, and it suddenly flared up, momentarily blinding her. Then came a sharp pain somewhere on her right, and then...

"Kestrel? Can you hear me? Anyone in thereeee?"

"Jesus Christ, Pewdie. Be a bit more serious would you? She got knocked out!"

"I know that but look, she's waking up?"

"What?"

"See, I told you she'd be fine!"

"Hey, would you guys put that light out? I can't see a bloody thing." There was silence for a second, and then the light faded. Kestrel blinked, and a face swam into view. With scruffy blonde hair, a cheesy smile and something vaguely resembling a beard, he looked sort of familiar. But she didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, because her attention was quickly caught by a definitely familiar voice from somewhere near her elbow. "Welcome back, Kestrel. Are you feeling okay?" She looked down to see a worried-looking Stephano watching her. She smiled at him. "Yep, all good! Except for my wrist..."

"Oh, that'll feel better in a bit." The blonde man interjected. "I put some Laudunadunadabadanum on it, so it should be healing nice and quickly." [Laudu-who-what-now? Is this guy crazy or something? ... Wait a second...] "HOLY SON OF A PENIS EVERYWHERE, I KNOW YOU!" The blonde grinned even harder at her, if that was even possible. "Oh, so you're a bro then? Brilliant! Hey, Stephano, did you hear that? She's a bro!" Stephano sighed. "I'm sitting right here, Pewdie. Of course I heard her."

"But you might not have been listening!"

"It's you that has the attention span of a teaspoon, not me."

"But you're a STATUE."

"So? Have you got a problem with that, Pewdie?"

"No, Stephano. I'm sorry."

"Yes, well we should probably-" At the sound of laughter, the bickering pair turned to see Kestrel holding her stomach and laughing as hard as is humanly possible. "You said he had the attention span of a teaspoon! That's genius; just pure GENIUS!" She laughed harder, almost crying now. "Urm, Kestrel?" She stopped laughing (with great difficulty) and turned to Pewdie. "Yeah?"

"We should probably start moving now. The Bro might come back and I really don't want to be here if he does." Stephano nodded.

"Pewdie's right. Are you alright to move?" Kestrel pulled herself upright. [Legs are a bit shaky, but...] "I'll be fine." She replied. Smiling at the others, she surveyed their surroundings. It seemed that she and Stephano had landed in one of Brennenburg's many stone dungeons. Iron doors lined the walls, fading into the darkness that the lantern couldn't reach. There was a quiet sound of movement, and then Pewdie appeared at her shoulder. He held Stephano out to her. "Here, you carry Stephano, I'll carry the lantern. You don't look like the kind of person who would drop and forget him." Stephano snorted.

"Like you, you mean?"

"Come on, be a bro Stephano! How many times have I done that?"

"Pewdie, you abandoned me to a hoard of Bros and have dropped me in water numerous times. Need I say more?"

"Guys?" They turned to look at Kestrel, who was standing in the middle of the corridor looking slightly amused yet annoyed. "As hilariously funny as it is to watch you two fight it out and shit, you did say we should get moving. And yet, here we still are." She held out her hand, and Pewdie placed the golden statue in it. "Thank you. So, have we got the lantern?" Pewdie grinned and waved it her. "Check!"

"Laudanum?" Pewdie rifled through his pockets, then gave her the thumbs up. "Check! And there's Sanity Potion too!" Kestrel nodded. "What about oil, for the lantern?" Pewdie's smile dropped, and she sighed.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to find some then." She swivelled on her toes and motioned for Pewdie to lead the way. "Let's get this show on the road!" And with that, they walked quickly forward into the shadows, Pewdie muttering the whole way about how much he hated corridors.

**Chapter 3 complete! ^-^ Hallelujah and also HUZZAH! I was right; these things are getting harder to write. (Read: A LOT harder) I should never have started the sequel without finishing this first. DAMN MY OVERACTIVE BRAIN! . (Oh yeah, there's gonna be a sequel, in a NEW fandom.) So, what did you think of this one? *Thinks it's terrible* Okay, I'm rambling now, Sooooo... review if you want, every single one motivates me to write more. See ya guys! **


	4. Chapter 4 A Potion and a Penis Monster

**HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO, HERE WE GOOOO~! Chapter 4 is here, now let's do this! Also, HUUUUUGE thanks to everyone who's reviewed and has therefore given me the will to continue. *Gives Internet Cookies* Rambling over, let's go! :D**

**WARNING: Swear words here, people. There's a big one about 800 words in, so watch out for that. 'Penis' appears later on as well. A LOT of 'penis'. (It's a Pewdie fic; go figure). Flamers will be exterminated. :3 I don't own Pewdie, Stephano or Amnesia. Only Kestrel belongs to me.**

Kestrel shivered. After walking through what seemed like miles of corridor, pushing open 3 heavy iron doors and climbing a stupid amount of stairs, her and the others had ended up in a huge hall. And it was bloody cold. Their breath turned to condensation around them, and the wind whistling through the cracked and broken windows chilled Kestrel to the bone. But Pewdie seemed unaffected by the sudden lack of warmth. He quickly got into his natural routine of searching the place for stuff, and jumping at every noise, while Kestrel sat on a broken pillar and tried to warm up. Stephano was the first to notice her shaking. "Urm, Pewdie?"

"Yeah, Stephano? What's up bro?" Pewdie replied in a cheery tone.

"I think our friend is feeling the cold." Pewdie turned, his cheerful smile quickly turned to a look of concern when he saw how violently Kestrel was shaking. Abandoning his search, he walked over, and knelt down in front of her. "Kestrel? Are you okay? You look kind of... oh shit." This last exclamation was due to Kestrel looking up. Her usually vibrant green eyes were dull; she was deathly pale, and shaking like a jelly as furious bouts of shivering shot through her. [So cold so very cold] Stephano gasped. "Jesus Christ. Pewdie, we have to find someplace warm." Pewdie nodded in acknowledgement and, in one quick motion, swept Kestrel up and started carrying her towards a door on the other side of the hall.

It took several minutes for Pewdie to get the door open. (Well, I'm fairly sure you'd have a problem if both of your hands were preoccupied with holding a freezing 10 year-old.) When he finally succeeded, he walked quickly up to the nearest torch, set Kestrel down beside a pile of rubbish, and set fire to said rubbish with the aforementioned torch. The garbage quickly caught, filling that little area of corridor with a warmth and light. Pewdie leaned over and looked at the now unconscious ginger. He sighed. "We could be in for a long wait, Stephano. It doesn't look like she'll wake up any time soon." When Stephano didn't reply, he turned to his friend. He was staring at the sleeping girl with an expression of concern, fear, and confusion. "Bro, what's wrong?" Stephano swivelled his golden gaze to Pewdie. "She shouldn't be here, Pewdie. She's a child; a simple child. She shouldn't have to worry about monsters, or running out of oil, or going insane, or getting lost. She should be at home with her family eating whatever her family eats and having fun. Not suck here in a cold and dangerous castle where any breath could mean getting found by a Bro. It's not right, Pewdie. It's just not right." He took a breath. "How did she even end up here, anyway?" The blonde leaned against the wall. "I don't know, Bro. You're the one who found her, after all."

"She was just there when I woke up. No sounds, no movement; not there one minute and there the next."

"We should probably ask her..."

"Ask me what?" Pewdie and Stephano jumped, then turned to face a sleepy, but much better looking, Kestrel. "Jesus Christ, Kestrel. You're okay!" The ginger shrugged. "Well, yeah, I guess so. Thanks, by the way; for, y'know, saving my life again." Pewdie grinned at her. "It's no problem. But I think you need to cut down on the hotdogs a bit. You're kinda heavy and..." Kestrel then treated him to her school-famous 'Death Glare', one that had stared down bullies, teachers, and parents alike. Now being used to warn one Swedish Let's-Player NOT to comment on a girl's weight if you want to keep your balls intact and your face recognisable. Pewdie quickly realised that this was one staring contest he wouldn't win, and redirected his gave to the floor. Kestrel blinked, and then repeated "Ask me what?" Stephano coughed. "Well, we wanted to know how you got here, really." Pewdie looked up. "Yeah. You probably didn't hear it, but Stephano just had a HUGE rant about how it was unfair that you got stuck here and that..."

"PEWDIE!"

"What, Stephano? I was just telling Kestrel how CONCERNED you were about her."

"Ladies, ladies, put down thine handbags. Now is not the time, nor the place, for a bitch-fight." The arguing pair quickly stopped talking, and looked expectantly at Kestrel. "Okay, you want to know how I got here?" They nodded. "Truth is, I really don't know. I fell asleep at my computer while watching you!" She pointed at Pewdie, who looked rather insulted. "Are you saying that my videos are BORING?" Kestrel sighed. "Dude, it was 3 in the morning. I was fuckin' exhausted, bro!" Pewdie blinked, and conceded defeat in the form of a thumbs up. "Anyway, I fell asleep at my computer, and woke up to this weird-ass statue shouting at me... Oh wait, that was you, Stephano." She smirked at the Frenchman, who only stuck his tongue out at her. Pewdie laughed, and before long (yep, it's happened again) they were all taken over by hysterical laughter. And, once again, the fun and hilarity was cut off abruptly by something going CRASH. [Déjà Vu, much?] Pewdie started whimpering. Stephano swore loudly in French. Kestrel, ever the curious one, stood up and peeked around the corner. [Oh. Shitsticks.] "Guys?" she whispered. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Penis Monster."

It took all of Pewdie's resolve, and a stern look from Stephano, not to laugh at the fact that she had actually just called that thing a 'Penis Monster'. He picked up the lantern and crept up behind the ginger girl, and joined her in watching the Penis Monster. "Look behind it." Kestrel muttered. "Is that... a bottle?" Stephano squinted. "Looks like it. But why is it there?"

"Maybe it's guarding it." offered Pewdie. Kestrel nodded. "I'm gonna try and get it." Stephano looked alarmed. "Are you crazy? If you make even the slightest noise that thing'll be after you like a Bro chases Pewdie." Kestrel shook her head, determinedly. "I know. I've played the game. I've played Marco Polo. I know I can do it." She stepped silently from cover and squashed herself against the wall. The Penis Monster did nothing. With an affirming glance at her friends, she began shuffling noiselessly towards the bottle. She stopped within a metre of it. The Penis Monster did nothing. She tip-toed the last metre and picked the little bottle carefully off the ground. Then she turned and headed silently back to the relative safety of the corner, where Stephano and Pewdie were watching with baited breath. She was almost there, when her toe nudged a stone and sent it clattering across the floor. She froze. The air caught in her throat. She glanced over her shoulder; and the blank, gaping eye sockets of the Penis Monster were fixed on her. With a hoarse growl, it threw itself forwards. [Oh shit RUN!] She took off, skidding around the corner and sprinting after the others, who were already halfway back to the door. Reaching said door, she threw herself through it and kicked it shut behind her... and waited, expecting an eyeless face to appear at any second. It never came. With a sigh of relief, she stood up and was instantly glomped by Pewdie. "Jesus Christ, Kestrel, don't EVER do something like that again!" said Stephano, glaring up at her from his place on the floor. Easing herself out of Pewdie's bone-crushing hug, she stooped to pick up the golden statue and brought him to eye level. "I did it though. I got the bottle!" She grinned, handed him over to Pewdie, and took the prized bottle out of her pocket. It was about the same size and shape as a bottle of Sanity Potion, but it was filled with a strange looking golden yellow liquid. Stephano huffed. "So, what, we risked out necks for a small bottle of melted butter. Wonderful. Bloody wonderful." Kestrel stared at him incredulously. "Dude, you haven't even read the label. Plus it's still freakin' cold in here and this shit hasn't gone solid."

"Maybe it's Amnesia-Brand butter!"

"This is not just any butter..." Kestrel and Stephano turned to a serious-looking Pewdie. "This is Amnesia-Brand Penis Monster Taste-the-Difference Butter." Kestrel blinked. "O...kay. Moving on; read the label, bros."

"Kestrel."

"Yes, Stephano?"

"I can't read Latin, and neither can Pewdie." Kestrel's jaw dropped. "What, seriously? I've been taking Latin classes since 2nd Grade!" She sighed. "Fine. It doesn't say anything apart from 'Pour Me' anyway." With that, she grabbed Stephano, set him on the floor and dripped two drops of the liquid onto his head. "What was that for?" asked Pewdie. "Shh, bro." Kestrel replied. "Just watch." They both turned to Stephano, just as a huge bright light engulfed him. The pair shielded their eyes until the light faded. Pewdie gasped.

"HOLY FAHKING MOTHER OF PENIS!"

**Aww, yeeaaah! Mysterious yellow liquids for the win! Honestly, this chapter was HELLA fun to write. I think this is the longest one so far... Anywhore, hope you all enjoyed reading it. Reviews are nice; hugs to all who've reviewed, read, followed, and favourite so far. It really means a lot. Also, the Hetalia fanfic competition is still going, and will probably continue until the 5****th**** of August. (That's when I get back from Wales.) Rambling over; See ya! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5 Let the Chaos Commence!

**Wow, chapter 5 already? Time flies when you're having fun! (Or being chased by Bros and Penis Monsters.) I've had so much positive feedback about this, especially about the Amnesia butter mentioned last time. (It'll be on the shelves of your local Brennenburg Superstore by Thursday!) All these nice things really mean a lot; you have no idea how much I rely on them to keep me writing. Internet Cookies for everyone! *hands out cookies* Right, enough of the blah-blah-blah; here we goooo~! **

"HOLY MOTHER OF PENIS!" PewDie cried.

"It worked!" exclaimed Kestrel, as the last of the light faded. Stephano was still there, but definitely different. For one he was now human sized, slightly taller than PewDie, with golden eyes and tanned skin and copper-coloured hair. For another, he was now very much _alive._ Stephano looked down at himself, examining his new body. "Jesus Christ, Kestrel." He muttered, looking at her. "How did you know that would happen?" Kestrel shifted uneasily. "Well... Truth be told I didn't. I just read it in a Fanfic and thought mayb- WAAH!" She shrieked as Stephano scooped her up onto his shoulders, the top of her hair just skimming the ceiling. "Some warning please, bro, if you're gonna make this stuff a habit!" The ex-statue couldn't help but laugh.

"Kestrel...?" said PewDie, a little miffed at being forgotten. "If this potion worked on Stephano..." Kestrel blinked, and then grinned. "Then it might work on the others!" she finished. It was worth a shot. "Okay. Stephano, put me down please!"

"Why?"

"Because, considering the low ceilings in some places, I might end up having an unscheduled lobotomy and scalping. Plus, I think PewDie's getting lonely down there at ground level."

"I am not!" PewDie replied, indignantly. Kestrel sighed. "Even if you aren't I'd prefer to keep what little brain I have intact, so if you would Stephano..." He set her on the floor, obviously annoyed that he couldn't show off his new strength anymore. The ginger girl brushed off her jeans, before picking up the dropped potion bottle and slipping it into her pocket. "Right, let's go. PewDie, you have the lamp. Lead the way!" PewDie shuffled forward, Kestrel and the now-human Stephano behind him. It was time to find the others.

~~~OOO~~~

They walked through corridor after corridor after corridor. The ceilings did indeed get very low; it seemed that Kestrel's unwanted lobotomy may have become a reality if she had stayed on Stephano's shoulders. Every door along the way was locked, until... "Yes!" Kestrel's shout was jubilant as one of the doors finally swung open on the first try. Taking the lamp from PewDie, she edged into the room, and nearly died with delight. "MR CHAIR!" She ran over to the green chair, pulling the potion bottle out of her pocket as she did so. With a giggle she poured a drop onto the seat, then stepped back. Light enveloped the chair, causing the watching trio to cover their eyes. The light died away, leaving another human figure in it's place. Mr Chair stood there, lightly ruffled brown hair, dark eyes, and a green sleeveless jumper; a chair personified. He blinked, adjusted his glasses, then tried to take a step forward. I say 'tried'; all he managed to do was trip over his own feet and fall flat on his face. "Need some help there, friend?" Stephano asked, stepping forward to offer the groaning Mr Chair a hand. The man took it gladly, pulling himself upright and leaning on the Stephano for support. "S-sorry about this." He apologised. "I'm used to having four feet you see. Only having two is... well... a bit strange, if you know what I mean." He smiled hopefully, then turned to PewDie. "Looks like I can help you properly now! Maybe you won't ge-."

"Ahem!" Mr Chair spun around, nearly losing his balance, to face an expectant Kestrel. "Well?" She enquired. "Don't you have something to say to me?" He stared at her, confused, until PewDie said, "Ah, Mr Chair, this is Kestrel. She's the one who got the potion and figured out what to use it for." Mr Chair turned back to Kestrel. "Really? But she's so... small." Kestrel's face darkened, and he backtracked hastily. "I mean young! She's just a kid, right? What's she doing here?" He smiled at the ginger. "Not that I'm not grateful for this! I just don't think this is the safest place for a child, that's all." PewDie couldn't help smirking. "It's funny that you say that Mr Ch-."

"Please, call me Dexter. I am human now, you know!"

"Okay, _Dexter._ It's funny that you say that, since Stephano had a rant much the same; about how it isn't right or fair, and how CONCERNED he is..." Stephano huffed and crossed his arms, and Kestrel grinned. "I guess you're both right though. She really shouldn't be here." Kestrel sighed.

"I don't have much of a choice do I? Anywhore, Dexter, are there any others near here?"

"Piggeh's in the next room." Replied Dexter. "I hear him sometimes; he keeps trying to seduce the Bro." He shuddered. "Why, I don't know." The ginger tilted her head.

"Well, a pig's orgasm can last for up to 30 minutes, y'know!" At this, Stephano choked on air, Dexter flushed bright red, and PewDie stared at her like she'd just revealed that the meaning of life was a ham sammich! "Errrm... thanks for that, Kestrel. I'm sure we'll all sleep well tonight now that we know that." Stephano said, when he had recovered from air-choking. "Errr, you said the next room, right Dexter? Well, let's go!" The group followed Dexter to the next door, which opened with no problems. Instantly, Kestrel rushed forward to drag Piggeh from underneath a metal bed frame. "Hiya Piggeh!" She cried.

"Mmmm, what's this you've brought me this time, PewDie? Fresh meat! Hey gurl, you wanna come cuddle with Piggeh? You know you want to; don't be shy~!" Kestrel pushed away his snout, holding him down with her knees and dripping some of the potion onto him. Stepping back, they all covered their eyes as Piggeh went from rotten, perverted pig to grubby, perverted human. The light disappeared, showing that the newly transformed Piggeh wore a tan sleeveless hoodie with black jeans and black shoes. He flipped his scruffy pink hair from his face, and stared at Kestrel. He grinned, and she gulped. As Stephano drew his sword in case Piggeh tried anything, she was struck by a sudden thought. Maybe turning Piggeh into a human hadn't been her greatest idea to date...

**Hooray for perverted human Piggeh! In case anyone's wondering, the descriptions of Mr Chair and Piggeh are from someone else's fan-art. Stephano's description is mine, as is the fact that Mr Chair's human name is Dexter. (Just a little headcanon of mine!) I still can't believe this is so popular, though as far as I know no-one's sent it to PewDiePie himself yet. Also, for the reviewer who was hoping for some Stephano x Kestrel romance then remembered that she's ten... there'll probably be some sibling-y type stuff. Don't know why; it just... might. End of ramble. Goodbye! ^-^**

**(And yes, a pig's orgasm can actually last for up to half an hour. Check it before you wreck it!) **


	6. Chapter 6 Overprotective Brother Mode?

**Five chapters down; on to number six! I feel like an overprotective creator right now, because someone requested in a review 'Could Piggeh rape Kestrel just a little bit?' (****HetaliaFangirl1890****, I'm looking at you... ;D) Well, you asked for it! Here we go~! **

Piggeh licked his lips as he stepped towards the ginger girl, who was currently cowering behind Stephano. A very angry looking Stephano; he had drawn his sword and had taken up a defensive pose. He was saved from having to attack his old acquaintance, though, by Dexter grabbing Piggeh's arm and saying "Urm, Piggeh? Kestrel's TEN. That's just wrong on so many levels!" Piggeh blinked at him, sighed, then turned to the still worried Kestrel. He cleared his throat. His face seemed almost serious, before it broke into the usual creepy smile. "I was only joking..." Stephano sheathed his sword. "... but, y'know, if you ever get lonely or cold you can always come and, well, cuddle with me... maybe more~!" Stephano growled, drawing strange looks from PewDie and Dexter. "Stephano..." PewDie started.

"Hold on!" said Dexter. "Kestrel, Piggeh, I think PewDie and Stephano need some space." Kestrel raised an eyebrow at him. "No, wait, that came out wrong! Don't-What- Oh just come with me, the both of you!" He dragged the ex-pig and the smirking girl out of the door, leaving PewDie and Stephano alone. Stephano turned to PewDie with a questioning look on his face. "What is it, PewDie?" PewDie sighed.

"Okay, let's get to the point. Stephano, why the sudden... over protectiveness over Kestrel?" The human statue spluttered. "I'm not overprotective! What gave you that idea?!" A quick glare from PewDie sent him backtracking. "Well, okay, I feel like I should protect her. But she's a KID! She doesn't belong in this world of monsters and potions and traps."

"You've said this before, Stephano, and I understand. However..."

"GUYS, MY EARS ARE BURNING; QUIT TALKIN' ABOUT ME!" The pair jumped. PewDie sighed again. "I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting. Like you said, it's dangerous around here." Stephano nodded, and the two left the room to join the others. Dexter had situated himself between Piggeh and Kestrel, and whenever Piggeh's hands/eyes stared to wander he would turn and pull at the pig's hair to stop him. Stephano grinned at Kestrel, who stuck her tongue out at him as he moved to stand beside her. PewDie shared a knowing glance with Dexter, before coughing to draw everyone's attention. When Piggeh and Dexter had stopped fighting, and Stephano and Kestrel had stopped pulling faces at each other, he spoke. "Well, now that we've established that Stephano is in over-protective big brother mode and Piggeh is just as perverted as he ever has been, we should probably move on." Dexter nodded in agreement.

"From what Kestrel told me while the two of you were talking, the Bro may still be looking for her; for all we know, it's tracking her by scent." Kestrel snorted. "Are you saying that I smell?"

"No no, it's just that he probably has your scent and now he'll follow you until he catches you so he can feast on your corpse." The ginger went pale, and then did something completely unexpected. Tears appeared in her eyes, and she slowly sank to her knees. The others stared at her; PewDie looked confused, Dexter was panicking (socially awkward as always), Stephano froze, and even Piggeh was lost for words. Everyone was still, until Stephano knelt beside her and pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. PewDie crouched in front of them and whispered "Kestrel? Kestrel what's wrong?" The broken down girl sniffed heavily, then choked out "I miss my mom." Stephano tightened his hold on her as she continued. "I don't want to be here. I want to be at home with Benji and Thomas and everyone else. I WANNA GO HOME!" she bawled, burying her face in Stephano's collar and gripping his shirt with shaking hands. The expressions on the group's faces were painfully similar; pity, sympathy, empathy.

They stayed there for what seemed like an age, until Kestrel's ragged sobs descended into deeper breaths. Closer inspection showed that she had literally cried herself to sleep. Stephano dragged her to the wall, before letting her fall against him again. PewDie and Piggeh took up posts at both ends of the corridor, instructed to look out for Bros, Penis Monsters, Barrels, and anything else that looked ready to do some harm. Dexter sat on the other side of the hallway, scribbling in a little notebook that had somehow appeared in his pocket. The corridor descended into silence, as Kestrel slept on in the arms of a very big brother-like Stephano.

**~~~EXTRA: DEXTER'S OBSERVATION DIARY~~~**

Entry 1-

PewDiePie/Felix: Small change in behaviour, definitely concerned about Kestrel.

Stephano: Has taken on a 'Big Brother' role in relation to Kestrel, obviously very protective over her.

Piggeh: No change in mood or behaviour, still as perverted as ever.

Kestrel: Seemed okay, had a sudden breakdown due to an insensitive comment on my part. (I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Note to Self: Apologise when she wakes up.)

Myself: I'm worried about Kestrel, I'm worried about PewDie (no change there), I'm worried about Stephano, I'm worried about Piggeh... I JUST WORRY ABOUT EVERYONE, OKAY? DON'T JUDGE ME!

End of Entry

**Awwww, no-one's judging you Dexter. (Or are we...) It's shorter, I know, but I was watching the Olympics Closing Ceremony with alcohol and Lucozade in my system at half past midnight. I tried to pad it out a bit with Dexter's Observation Diary; hoped you all liked it, coz it'll be appearing at the end of every chapter from now on. See you next chapter! *Brofist***

**P.S: Dexter is Mr. Chair, and Benji and Thomas are Kestrel's brothers. (She's the middle child, and the only ginger one.) **


	7. Chapter 7 BARRELS!

**Yes, I know I should be writing the reader-insert chapter of Sweden's Caramelldansen, but this fic keeps dragging me in. ****Plus chapter 6 was waaaay too short and I feel like I let everyone down...**** Anyway, on to chapter 7... And the return of an old adversary! **

**WARNING: More wonderful curse words, coz Kestrel gets angry and the shit hits the fan.**

All was silent in the corridor. Dexter had flopped by the window muttering in his sleep, Piggeh lay sprawled across the floor snoring, and Kestrel was curled up next to Stephano against the wall. The only person awake was PewDie. There he sat, lantern in hand, watching out for the Bro or any other creatures that might mean them harm. A slight noise off to the left made him turn slightly. _Just a mouse_, he thought to himself. The blonde swivelled around to scan the length of the hallway behind him. He couldn't help but grin at his friends' sleeping figures. As he turned back, he didn't see the metal teapot being swung towards his head. By the time he noticed the second presence, it was already too late. The teapot hit his head with a slight clang, knocking him straight out, and PewDie fell to the floor, only to be dragged away like a ragdoll into the darkness. The lantern lay where it had landed; broken and useless.

~~~OOO~~~

Piggeh yawned. Sunlight filtered in through the dusty windows, bathing the area in a warm glow. He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched, grunting with satisfaction as his joints popped. Looking around, he noticed that the others weren't awake. _Perfect..._ Rising to his feet, he shuffled towards the wall where Kestrel and Stephano were sleeping. He sat down on the ginger's other side. _If he was careful..._ He slid one grubby hand along the girl's sleeve from wrist to shoulder, then around her collar, then up her neck. He gently turned her head to face him, leaned in slowly, and ghosted his lips across hers... And then stopped as a pair of bright green eyes opened. Kestrel stared groggily at him for a second, before realising what he was doing. "OHMYGOD GET OFF!" she screamed, simultaneously flinging herself away from him and punching him in the face. Stephano and Dexter jumped awake. Dexter quickly took stock of the situation, grabbing the groaning Piggeh and dragging him backwards out of range of a very confused Stephano. "Jesus Christ, Kestrel, what happened?!" Kestrel hugged herself and glared at Piggeh. "Ask HIM! He's the one who tried to fuckin' RAPE ME!" Piggeh opened his mouth to throw back a retort, when he was interrupted by Dexter hitting him repeatedly over the back of the head with a book, punctuating each hit with a word. "I... *thwack* tried... *thwack* to... *thwack* tell... *thwack* you..." He spun Piggeh around with one hand. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He almost knocked the reeling man out with the book, but his hand was caught by Stephano. Dexter and Kestrel looked up at him in confusion, and he cleared his throat. "Dexter, as much as I would enjoy watching Piggeh get beaten to a pulp with a book, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"He's right." Agreed Kestrel, spotting the problem. "We have to find PewDie." Dexter frowned.

"What do you mean? He's right over... oh." The ex-chair gasped. True, when they had all gone to sleep, PewDie had been sat at the end of the corridor on look-out duty. But now he was gone, leaving only a broken lantern and a note in his place. Wait... a _note_? Stephano walked over to where his friend had been and picked up the note. His eyes widened in shock. "Well, what is it then, statue-dude?" groaned Piggeh, nursing a sore head. Stephano took in a breath, and read the note aloud:

"**To my friends... Oh who am I kidding, you aren't my friends! In case you hadn't already noticed, your dear PewDiePie is gone. I am the one who took him. Why? He has been a thorn in my side since he came here, always succeeding in Custom Stories, always winning the games, always solving the puzzles. Of course he's not alone, but I couldn't drag ALL of you away without getting caught now could I? I'll be back for the rest of you later.**

**Anyway, if you ever want to see PewDiePie alive again... Oh there I go with more of the jokes! The next time any of you see him, you will all be in the same place in the same situation: about to be mauled to death by a Bro! Just thinking about it makes me so happy... **

**To be honest, I don't know why I left you a note in the first place. I guess I'm just flaunting my new ability to write, thanks to that potion. I can see from the humanoid shapes three of you are in, you must've found the spare bottle. Ahahaha, look at me rambling on! I do love to write, you know... I think I'll leave one of these behind EVERY TIME! :D**

**Yours most sincerely, B."**

Stephano's voice shook as he finished reading. He looked up from the note and saw that Kestrel and Piggeh had both gone a similar shade of grey, and Dexter was swaying on his feet, as though he was about to faint. Kestrel shook her head to clear it, then spoke up. "'B'? Who's 'B'?"

"Think about it for a second, Kestrel." Spat Dexter. "Who honestly hates PewDie so much that they would use becoming human as an opportunity to take revenge?"

"Barrel." She whispered, and the others nodded. PewDie had been taken by a Barrel. A human Barrel; one consumed by insanity, and the need for revenge. All thought processes were cut off, however, by the sound of sniffing. (No, Piggeh wasn't being an arse and taking advantage of Kestrel at the wrong time.) It was Dexter making the noise. The brunette seemed to be struggling to hold back tears, (A/N: I know, more crying and emotional turmoil. If anyone's getting bored of this, just say so and I'll cut down on it. But I do love writing emotional stuff.), and it shocked both Kestrel and Stephano to see that Piggeh was the one trying to comfort him. He had slipped an arm around Dexter's shoulders in a completely non-perverted way and was rubbing his arm gently in an effort to calm him down. After several minutes of sobbing and Piggeh being NOT-CREEPY, he took a deep breath and fixed the others with a determined glare. "Right." He started. "Number one priority is finding PewDie. We already know who has him. We just have to work out where. Any ideas?" Kestrel and Stephano exchanged a glance. There it was; the calm and organised Mr. Chair that would come in very handy for this. The ginger took the note from Stephano and sniffed it, drawing a strange look from Piggeh. "Why in Brennenburg are you smelling the paper?" he asked. Kestrel just grinned.

"It smells damp." She replied. "Therefore it's probably come from somewhere low down. Also..." She blew on the parchment, sending particles swirling into the air. "... it's dusty, so we're looking for a place that's not been disturbed for a while." Stephano's eyes lit up. "The Inner Sanctum!" Dexter grinned.

"Of course! The Inner Sanctum is barely touched, plus I know there's tons of damp down there. AND it's the most secure and difficult-to-reach places in the entire castle! Well, there's no time to lose. The lantern's broken, so we'll leave it there. Everyone ready?" They all nodded, spurred on by his enthusiasm. "Alrighty then! Let's save PewDiePie!" With that, they all charged off in the direction of the staircase. They were going to get PewDie back!

~~~OOO~~~

The darkness was all around him. It was heavy; it drove every breath from his body and made it so, so hard to get anything back. He could hear the screams of the damned. They echoed in his aching skull, making tiny lights flit across his vision. Footsteps to the right caught his attention. A sudden light flickered on above him, driving more pain into his head. The light reflected off a pair of manic brown eyes. A gloved hand reached into the glare, holding a glittering knife. He couldn't move. Not an inch. Not even when the blade swept forward onto his skin. As metal bit into flesh, PewDie's pain-laden screams mingled with the psychotic laughter of his torturer.

**~~~EXTRA: DEXTER'S OBSERVATION DIARY~~~**

Entry 2-

PewDiePie/Felix: He's been kidnapped by the Barrel and is being subjected to God-knows-what kinds of torture.

Stephano: Has managed to stay mostly calm, but I suspect he's just hiding his feelings to keep his pride intact.

Piggeh: He tried to kiss Kestrel and is probably still feeling the pain from the book-whacking I gave him. Then he hugged me. In a totally non-pervy way, he hugged me.

Kestrel: Although she doesn't show it, she's definitely under pressure. I can see it in her eyes. However, she was very helpful in working out where to look for PewDie. She's cleverer than her age suggests.

Myself: Worrying even more now, ESPECIALLY ABOUT PEWDIE! Then there's all these weird feeling I've been getting when Piggeh's around. Oh God, I don't know how to deal with this kind of pressure!

**Yep, this is what happens when you listen to MCR all morning, and then try to write fanfiction in the afternoon. I'M SORRY PEWDIE! **

**Anyway, I wanted to ask you all something. Y'know in this chapter when Piggeh starts comforting Dexter? Well, I'm thinking of having some Piggeh x Mr. Chair fluffy stuff developing through the story, and I want to know what you bros think of that. Too much? Or just a bit of cracky goodness? Tell me in a review or a PM!**


	8. Chapter 8 Splashy Splashy!

**Hello Bros! Welcome to chapter 8. Someone asked me in a review whether or not there would be PewDie x Stephano in this fic. To be honest, I really don't know. It depends how it all goes down. (A.K.A, what my brain decides to make my hands type out. I have no control over that thing.) Also, I got all-positive feedback for some Dexter x Piggeh, so that'll move on as well! ^w^**

**WARNINGS: More swearing from our favourite ginger American!**

**As always, I don't own Amnesia or PewDiePie. Only Kestrel belongs to me.**

They walked for what seemed like hours. Corridor after corridor, staircase after staircase, room after room, until...

*THUMP*

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!"

"Jesus Christ, Kestrel, what is it with you and swearing?"

"Are you okay? Where are you guys?"

"I'm here, Dexter. Mrowr~!"

"Piggeh, that's not freakin' helping!"

"Oh hey, a lantern!"

The area lit up with a bright yellow light, to reveal Dexter holding up a lantern. He looked around; Kestrel was rubbing her head, Stephano was facepalming, and Piggeh was being a pervy git and trying to hump a table. He sighed, and switched his attention to what Kestrel had smashed into. A door. A very impressive door, no doubt one that led to the next area. He turned to the others. "Kestrel, are you okay?" She nodded, still rubbing her head. Piggeh sidled up to her. "Want me to kiss it better?" he asked, licking his lips. Kestrel turned to him. "Piggeh, I highly advise you quit being a paedophile, or I will be forced to sodomize you with whatever's nearest. For example..." She reached behind her and picked up the first thing she touched. "... This rather attractive table lamp." Piggeh went pale, and Stephano leaned over to whisper "Somehow, I don't think she's joking." Piggeh went even paler, and it was Dexter's turn to facepalm. "Guys, there's a door here. Do we go through it or what? Because I didn't see another way and, every moment that we waste arguing and threatening to butt rape each other with furniture, PewDie could be getting hurt!" Everyone nodded in agreement and Kestrel put down the lamp, before walking up to the door and pushing on it. It swung open, and then...

**LOADING...**

Their vision returned. They had definitely moved on. Ankle-deep water covered the floor, boxes floated around randomly, and a huge shriek rang out followed by splashing and a thump, as Dexter completely freaked out and jumped onto the nearest box. He crouched there on the floating wood, trembling and whimpering with his eyes squeezed shut. The others just looked on in amazement, and Kestrel was the first to speak up. "Urrm, Dexter?" She said, edging towards the terrified man, "Are you scared of water?" Dexter opened his eyes a crack and peered up at her, taking a deep breath and replying "No. No, Kestrel, I am not scared of water. I'm fucking TERRIFIED OF IT!" With that, he shut his eyes again. Kestrel turned to the others, silently begging for help. Piggeh walked over to his friend and wrapped an arm around him. Stephano just sort of stood there, looking for all the world like he would rather be anywhere but where he was now: standing in cold filthy water with a creepily not-pervy Piggeh and Dexter, who seemed to be having another mini-breakdown. Kestrel sploshed her way over to him with a sigh. "It's like a really cheesy joke, isn't it?" She muttered, drawing a questioning look from her friend. "How do you get a hydrophobic down a corridor filled with water?"

~~~OOO~~~

The pain had faded. Yes, it was still there, but it had faded slightly. He could breathe now that his torturer had gone. Where, he did not know. Maybe he had gone after Stephano and Piggeh and Dexter and... The other one. What was her name again? Kessingland? Kessington? Kes... Kesterl. Kestrel! That was it! Stephano and Piggeh and Dexter and Kestrel; his friends! Or were they? They haven't come to help him. _**No, they haven't.**_ Huh? _**They haven't come to help you. Why is that? **_Because... Because they can't find me! That's why! _**But what if they- **_NO! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! THEY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME HERE! THEY WOULDN'T! TH-They wouldn't... right?

~~~OOO~~~

It seemed like hours had passed but, of course, there was no way to tell. Dexter hadn't moved from his box, Piggeh hadn't stopped hugging him, Kestrel had slowly gone from standing by the wall, to leaning on the wall, to staring at the wall on the other side of the room as though it had offended her, and Stephano was off doing some exploring, discovering how much water there was and how far it stretched for. He had been gone for quite some time when splashing caught the ginger's attention. She broke off her staring contest with the wall and glanced down the corridor, expecting to see a familiar gold-clad person. Instead, there was a splash. Just a single splash, as if someone had thrown a rock into the water. Then another one, slightly closer, and Kestrel realised what it was.

"GUYS, MOVE YOUR ASSES, WE HAVE COMPANY!" She dashed back to the pair on the box and dragged them both to their feet. "BROS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE WUSSES! DEXTER, YOU CAN SNIVEL ALL YOU LIKE, BUT IF YOU DON'T GET A SHIFT ON THEN I'M LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" That got them moving. Dodging around the splash marks the trio bolted up the hall, not looking back as the Whatever-It-Is followed them. Rounding a corner they collided headfirst into Stephano, who took one look at the splashing thing, muttered a French obscenity, then joined them in running as fast as they bloody-well could. They ran and ran, always obeying the first rule of Amnesia: Don't look back. Stephano, for some reason, took this as the opportunity to do a little study of his friends. Each of them had their own mechanism for coping with things like this. He himself used words that were illegal in some countries, Kestrel was focussing grimly on the path in front of her (occasionally shouting a rude yet motivational phrase at them all), Piggeh seemed to be chanting the alphabet backwards repeatedly, and Dexter was... Not coping. Simple as that. In fact... Is that a door?

Kestrel noticed it as he did. "Thank fuck. Dexter, look, a door that probably leads to dry land and almost-safety!" That was all the motivation needed. The pace sped up rapidly and they all hurtled through the door. It slammed shut behind them as they scrambled up some steps onto another concrete floor. The four of them collapsed panting, unable to move any more. Dexter sighed in relief, not bothering to try and stop the darkness as it clouded his vision. Solid ground, he thought, only vaguely hearing Piggeh offer to keep watch. Nice, solid... ground...zzzzzz...

**No Observation Diary this time, folks! The poor bugger in charge of it passed out about a line ago. Well, this turned out longer than expected. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and in case you hadn't guessed, PewDie's losing his marbles. Slowly...**

**Reviews are now safety permits; leave one, and Kestrel won't appear in your room brandishing a very attractive table lamp. (I joke, the lamp will be as ugly as shit!) *Brofist***


	9. Filler Chapter - Stirring in their Sleep

In a room in a house in America, a young ginger girl is sleeping. Sleeping very deeply. Motionless. Then the girl stirs in her sleep. Rolls over. Relaxes.

In a room in a house in Sweden, a blonde man is sleeping. Sleeping very deeply. Motionless. Then the man stirs in his sleep. Rolls over. Relaxes.

Separated by a world. Joined by... a dream? A hallucination? A deep, deep sleep, from which they cannot wake? Timezones have no meaning; they sleep as thought they are one.

Suddenly, simultaneously, they stir again. A whisper passes from them. A single word, strengthening the join. One word: _Stephano._

And then they sleep. As though they are one. So close; and yet so far away.

**Yes, it is supposed to be this short.**

**Yes, I am writing chapter 9.**

**No, I don't know what this is, or why I thought it would be a good idea to write it. I guess it's sort of an explanation of something. You'll have to decide for yourselves. But it's past midnight for me now. Goodnight! :) **


	10. Chapter 9 Two Down, Three to Go!

**Aw yes, chapter 9! In case someone forgot, at the end of the last chapter Kestrel, Piggeh, Stephano, and Dexter escaped from a splashy-thingummy-doodah, and PewDie was slowly losing his mind. With that, let us continue!**

**Warning: Curse words, and it gets a bit... weird at the end...**

**As always, I don't own Amnesia, PewDiePie, or any of the characters except Kestrel!**

It was Stephano's turn to keep watch. He and Piggeh had been switching as regularly as possible since the other two had gone to sleep. Well, passed out in Dexter's case. The man in question was currently curled into a ball looking very peaceful. Hell, everything was peaceful at the moment. _Too peaceful. _Stephano swung his golden eyes over the end of the corridor, watching for any sign of movement. Nothing would get past him. He was so focused on the hall in front of him, he forgot to look back. One time when disobeying the first rule of Amnesia could well have saved him. But no, he didn't hear the footsteps sneaking up. He didn't hear the rock swinging through the air. But he DID feel it when it smashed into the back of his head, knocking him straight out. As he was dragged away by unseen hands, a piece of notepaper floated to the ground, resting on the spot where the man had been sitting.

~~~XXX~~~

Dexter was, surprisingly, the first to wake up, feeling fairly confused. Sitting up, he tried to piece together the memories from the night before. Something about... water. Lots of water. And a splashy thing. And running. And passing out. Looking around, he could see Kestrel and Piggeh fast asleep against opposite walls. But where was Stephano? Surely, if the others were asleep, he would be keeping watch, but the ex-statue was nowhere to be seen. It was then that Dexter saw the note. Standing up, he walked over to the sleeping pair, not wanting to read the note by himself. He gave Kestrel a shake. "Errrr... Hm? What is it, bro? Water-related nightmares?" The girl muttered, still half asleep.

"Kestrel, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Stephano's gone." That made her wake up. She took one look at the note on the floor, jumped up and ran to it. "Dexter, make Piggeh get up!" she said, flipping open the paper. "No worries, Kes, I'm already awake! What did you say about Stephano?"

"He's gone, Piggeh. Stephano's gone." Piggeh paled, his jaw dropping open. The indomitable Stephano, gone? Impossible! "Bros..." Came a small whimper. Dexter and Piggeh turned to look at the ginger girl, who looked back at them with a look of blank horror. "You want me to read this?" The two nodded, and Kestrel took a deep breath and began:

**To my not-friends**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! TWO DOWN, THREE TO GO! OuO In case you hadn't already noticed, your dear statue has been taken! Oh what joy! Honestly, I expected more of a fight from him. He didn't even hear me sneak up behind him and clonk him on the head with a rock! I mean, come on, really? He's been here all his life, and I beat him. ****I**** beat ****HIM****. HELLS TO THE YEAAAAH! And now he can join lovely PewDie in my hiding spot! Oh, I should tell you how he's doing; BADLY. XD YEAHAHAHAAA! He's flaking already, and I've only cut him ONCE! So weak, and yet his screams are so satisfying~! Well, anyway, I hope you're ready for the next time, because the chase is on! :3 (OMG I love emoticons~!)**

**Yours hatefully, ****Bernard**** Barrel. LOLOLOLOL**

By the end, Kestrel looked like she was struggling to breathe. Piggeh looked like he'd just been slapped, and Dexter had somehow ended up sitting on the floor. The Barrel had got the one person who could defend them even slightly from the monsters. The two men exchanged a glance. This was it. It was all over for them, now that they had no way to protect th- CRASH! The pair jumped, and stared at Kestrel, who had dropped the note and was currently rummaging through a conveniently placed cupboard. The crash had been when she had thrown a metal head over her shoulder so that it collided with the wall. Dexter sighed. "Kestrel, we know you're upset, but there's no need to start breaking things! Stephano's tough; he can handle it, I'm sure." Kestrel spun around, now clutching something in her hands: A rock. She sniffed. "I'm not hysterical, guys. I just thought we might need some back-up." With that, she placed the rock on the ground and dripped a bit of the melted-butter-potion onto it.

There was a flash of light, which faded to reveal a girl dressed in black, with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long black hair. Piggeh was stunned. "Jennifer?" She spun around. "Wha-? Who the hell are you? And what the hell happened to me?" A cough from behind her. She turned back to see a serious-looking ginger girl. Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, but the girl beat her to it. "Hello, Jennifer. My name is Kestrel, and those behind you are Piggeh and Dexter. As for what happened to you, a while ago PewDie, Stephano and myself found a potion that turns you guys into people. I dripped some on you because recently we discovered that a Barrel has become human and has taken PewDie and Stephano hostage, and I figured we might need back-up. Plus I'm getting fed up with being the only girl around here." Piggeh, for some reason, thought this was a good time to make another of his well-known 'jokes'. "Wow, Kestrel!" He said, grinning. "That has to be the first sentence EVER that you've said without using some kind of obscenity!" Dexter turned to him.

"Piggeh, as true as that is, now is NOT the time to be commenting on Kestrel's vocabulary. Now is the time to get moving and rescue PewDie and Stephano." The ginger nodded in agreement, before looking at Jennifer and asking "So, can you fight?" The dark-haired girl shook her head, and Piggeh sighed. "So basically, we just wasted a drop of that potion on a useless person. Bloody wonderful! Just bloody... OKAY THAT'S CREEPY PLEASE STOP!" Kestrel and Jennifer had pulled out the infamous 'Death Glare'. It was super effective! Dexter facepalmed. "Guys, enough of the staring and creepiness. There's no lantern, so we'll have to go into the darkness again. Is everyone okay to go?" He glanced at the group surrounding him, feeling pleased with the identical determined looks on their faces. Nodding to each other, they all turned in the direction of the Inner Sanctum. It was time to get going. As they began to walk again, Dexter pulled his notebook out of his pocket and filled in another entry.

~~~XXX~~~

Stephano's head hurt. No, it didn't hurt; it was fucking agonising! He could barely see, it hurt so much. Or that could have been the fault of the near-total-darkness of the room he was in. The Inner Sanctum. So, they had been right. THIS is where the Barrel is hiding! Now, if only he could get free he could- A sadistic giggle cut him off. A giggle that sounded creepily familiar. Stephano licked his dry lips, then whispered "PewDie? PewDie, is that you?" Silence. And then... "Stephano?" The ex-statue's heart leapt. His friend was alive!

"PewDie! Jesus Christ, you're alive!"

"I'm not so sure about that..." Stephano frowned. What was his friend talking about? PewDie continued. "I can't see, Stephano. I can't see or feel anything. Only the dark and the chains, and the metal that leaks warmth. I like the metal, Stephano. At first it hurt, and I didn't like it, but then my friend told me that it was good! And now I like it!" Stephano was confused.

"Your... friend? There's nobody else here, PewDie." Another sadistic giggle from the Swedish man. "Don't be silly, Stephano. Of course he's here. He's in my head~!" Sudden silence. Stephano waited, and then PewDie continued. "He doesn't like you, Stephano. He says you shouldn't be trusted, that you'll take the metal away. I don't want the metal to go! Please don't take the metal from me!" A sudden noise of to the left. Stephano's head whipped round, trying to locate the noise without sight. He could hear PewDie laughing, a dark, twisted version of his normal laugh. "It's your turn, Stephano. You'll see. The metal hurts at first, but it gets better. I promise you that. You trust me, right? You trust your old friend?" Stephano jumped as a sharp edge pressed against the skin of his face. He screwed his eyes shut to resist the pain, but it was too much. Manic laughter mixed with pain-laden shrieks, as the knife dug into flesh, only to be joined by a mad cackle from one brown-clad Barrel.

**Oh dear god, what have I done? Anyway, I've put a list on my profile that will be updated regularly, that's where you should go if you want to know what I'm working on etc. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. AND I think I'll take on an OC in the next chapter, so submit yours in a review or a message! *brofist* :D**


	11. Chapter 10 Another Unexpected Guest

**Happy tenth chapter, everyone! Huge thanks to all the reviewers who give me the motivation to keep on writing. I don't own any of the characters except Kestrel.**

**(And yes, I know I forgot Dexter's Obs Diary last time. /shot/)**

**Guest OC: ****Mia**** submitted by Pinegirl14**

She was worried. No, worried didn't even begin to cover it. She had been walking along, minding her own business, when suddenly she was in a creepy corridor with some horrific monster staring at her. Wonderful. And now it was running at her. Even better! She waited until the last second before jumping out of the way and bolting past the creature. She had to get to a safe place.

~~~XXX~~~

The atmosphere around the group had dropped sharply. Piggeh was staring at the ground as if it could solve everything; Dexter had resigned himself to folding as many paper frogs as possible using random books; Jennifer was on lookout duty; and Kestrel was frowning and muttering stuff to herself. They had all effectively hit rock-bottom. None of them knew how to defend themselves properly against the Bro; they had no lantern, no Sanity Potion or Laudanum, and no clue where to go. It seemed as though there was no way they could- "Hello there do you know anywhere I can hide I'm being chased HELP." They all looked up to see a girl standing there, out of breath and mildly scared. The newcomer stared back at them before shouting "I NEED TO HIDE. I AM BEING CHASED." A growl from behind her, and thumping footsteps advancing closer. Dexter jumped to his feet, scattering the collection of frogs. "Okay, you heard the girl. Into that room NOW!" The others stood up and they all ran into the nearest room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Silence. No sound from either side of the door. Piggeh pressed an ear to the wood and pressed a finger to his lips, then pointed to the door and mouthed "It's right outside." Nobody breathed, until Piggeh grinned and stepped away from the door. Kestrel relaxed, and turned to the girl. "Thanks for the warning." She said. The others all nodded their agreement, Piggeh going so far as to try and hug the girl. Bad idea. She shoved him back. "Hold it right there. I don't know you, so don't hug me, okay?"

"That's a good point." Spoke Jennifer, "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"Who cares how she got here, she's HAWT!"

"Piggeh, please stop talking. You lower the IQ of the whole house."

"Ouch! Damn, Dex, where did you get that one from?"

"Don't call me that."

"You know you love it~!" The pair broke off their bickering when they heard giggling coming from behind them. Kestrel, Jennifer, and the newcomer were all smirking behind their hands, whispering to each other about _a lover's tiff._ Dexter went bright red and cleared his throat. "Yes, well... moving on! I don't think you told us your name." He gestured to the dark-haired girl. She grinned back at him. "My name is Mia. And you are...?" Jennifer stepped forward. "I'm Jen..."

"I'm Piggeh, but you can call me The Sexiest Human-Pig in the World!" Jennifer reached out and whacked the back of his head. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm Jennifer. This is Kestrel, Dexter, and Piggeh. Our friends were taken by someone, and we're trying to rescue them." Mia nodded.

"Okay... Well, I have no idea how I got here or how I'm going to get out, so I guess I might as well help you! Who were your friends?" The others exchanged glances, and Kestrel spoke up. "You might know them actually... It was PewDie and Stephano." Mia's jaw dropped.

"Wha- Are you serious? It was the Barrels weren't it? I bet it was!" Nods all round.

"Due to a certain potion..."

"That looks like melted butter!"

"Yes, thank you for your input, Kestrel. A potion that turns any inanimate object into a human representation. For example, I was once Mr. Chair, and Piggeh was once a pig."

"And I was a rock!"

"Yes, and Jennifer was a rock. Kestrel here is much like you; she woke up here with no memory of how she got here."

"I fell asleep in front of my computer watching one of PewDie's videos!"

Mia nodded. "I was walking home from a friend's house, and then all of a sudden I was being chased by that Bro. So, ummm..." She shuffled her feet. "What do we do now?" A growl and a smashing sound from behind them; another door had just bitten the dust. Piggeh grinned and grabbed her hand. "Now, dear lady, we run!" The group took off, as the Bro rounded the corner and charged for them.

~~~A timeskip of running and trying not to get eaten~~~

Finally, they had managed to lose the fiend in one of the many corridors. The pace slowed to a fast walk, with people darting off into various rooms in search of a lantern and oil. It was Dexter's turn to go looking. He walked through a door and- "ARRRRRGHACANMFVAHBNNXGRHQMRJ !" he screamed. The others all rushed to help him, and found him trapped and struggling under a teleporting naked guy. Piggeh burst into laughter. "Dude, you pansy! You screamed like a freaking girl!" This prompted all the girls to turn and simultaneously give the man a death-glare. To escape from almost certain death, Piggeh bent down and helped the struggling Dexter from under the TNG. "Piggeh..."

"Yeah?"

"You're an arsehole. I thought you should know."

"Awww, not fair! I helped you up!"

"Only to escape from the feminine wrath."

"And I helped you with the water~!"

"Shut up about that!"

"Guys..."

"But you were so cute, all scared and stuff!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? MIA'S GONE ALL SEE-THROUGH!" The bickering pair turned. Sure enough, their new friend was fading away. Kestrel was doing her best not to panic. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" the ginger waved her arms about in a frenzy. "SOMEONE INTELLIGENT DO SOMETHING!" Mia smiled at her.

"Calm down, okay? I think I'm going home..." She lifted her hands up to let the small amount of light shine through them. "In that case, I guess this is goodbye." Said Jennifer, solemnly. "Thanks for helping us get this far."

"It was no problem. I enjoyed it actually!" By now, parts of her were disappearing completely. "Well, time for me to go. See you, bros, and good luck!" With that, the girl vanished, leaving her new friends to carry on without her. Kestrel had resigned herself to sitting on the floor, another loss evidently taking its toll. Jennifer sighed and went to stand next to Piggeh who, for once, wasn't being a pervert. "Maybe we should take a break for a bit." He spoke. The dark-haired girl nodded in agreement. They watched as Dexter tried desperately to get the younger girl to stand up, and silently confirmed that maybe the rest would be a little longer than 'a bit'.

~~~OOO~~~

Mia woke up with a massive headache and a crowd of people around her. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Has someone called an ambulance?"

"There's one on its way!"

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes again. Time had barely passed in this world. Time to do some good old-fashioned lying!

**I DID IT! SOUND THE TRUMPETS AND BRING OUT THE FIREWORKS BECAUSE HOLY CRAP THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE! Apologies for the colossal wait, but I have broken the block using the power of Smashnese! Normal service has been resumed at last! And now... TO NARNIA! *brofist* (P.S: Pinegirl, I really hope I didn't butcher your character. Feel free to sue me if I did.)**


	12. Chapter 11 We're Being Hunted

**Well hello there! Hell, it's been a while since I updated anything. Sorry about that. Exams, college applications, everything just sort of piled up. But I'm back now; back to slightly more regular updates and filling in all those requests! Let's get on with chapter 11.**

With Mia gone, the group was back down to four: Kestrel, Dexter, Jennifer, and Piggeh. The unexpected visit had put them all in a good mood, the pace had quickened, and everyone was feeling optimistic. Piggeh found a map of the castle in a room and, thanks to Kestrel's memory and Dexter's knowledge of the area, they had managed to piece together how far they'd come. It turned out to be quite a long way so, with the map rolled up and safe in Dexter's pocket, they set off again. They were very nearly at the stairway that would lead them downwards, towards the Inner Sanctum. It was all going fairly well. But life has a cruel way of sneaking up behind you and ramming a rather attractive table lamp up your arse! They were in the process of ransacking another room, when part of the floor gave way underneath them, sending Jennifer crashing through and into the vacant space below. The others rushed forward and gathered around the hole. "Jennifer?" Piggeh called down. No answer. He tried again. "Jennifer, are you alright?" A pause, and then...

"DO YOU BLOODY THINK I'M ALRIGHT?!" Dexter smirked and glanced at Kestrel

"Would you look at that; she's copying your foul language."

"Be quiet, specs. We have a friend to save!" From behind, she could hear Piggeh rummaging desperately through various cupboards. Kestrel joined him, and it didn't take too long of find a length of rope big enough to reach into the hole. With Dexter and Piggeh holding onto one end, Kestrel threw the other end down. "Jennifer, can you see the rope?"

"I see it!" The rope went taught as Jennifer grabbed hold and hung on. The ginger girl turned to the others.

"Alright, boys. PULL!" They threw their weight back and, within a few minutes, their friend was laying on the side of the hole, face twisted in pain. Dropping the rope, they all crowded around her. "Where does it hurt?" Dexter asked. She pointed to her ankle, and he carefully rolled up her trouser leg to have a look. A brief check-over confirmed it. "It's just a sprain." Dexter announced. "It might hurt, but it isn't serious, thank god." Piggeh sighed. "We're not going anywhere for a while are we?"

"Doesn't look like it. We'll have to wait until she can walk."

"Well then, time for some well-earned rest!" They turned to look at their fallen friend. Jennifer grinned at them. "Admit it, you're all tired and in need of a quick rest. This gives the perfect excuse!" And so it was decided. Jennifer was made comfortable against a wall, Kestrel curled into a ball beside her, and Dexter flopped lazily into a chair and fell asleep almost instantly. Piggeh stayed up to keep watch, for once completely serious. There was no way in hell that anything could beat him. No. Way. In. Hell.

~~~XXX~~~

In the darkness, a copper-haired man gasped and woke up. From the shadows, a pair of murky brown eyes stared at him, unblinking. Snoring from the right indicated that PewDie was asleep at last, after screaming himself into unconsciousness. "I see you're awake." A gravelly voice spoke. He redirected his attention to the eyes in front of him, now closer than before. "Shame, I was hoping to enjoy watching you for a while longer. But now I have other business to attend to." An evil chuckle. "In the form of your friends." Golden eyes widened. "Y...you leave... them... alone." He croaked. The chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Leave them? Oh no, I can't do that. We're going to have a nice little reunion soon. The whole gang, together once more." It paused. "Including that little ginger girl. What was her name? Ah yes... Kestrel. You might not realise it yet, old friend, but she is important. Do you want to know how?" He remained silent, torn between wanting to find out, and not wanting to hear any more. "I'll tell you how. She is... unique. The first non-player human to enter this world and stay here, travelling through this huge empty house, befriending the occupants and making such an impact. I must find out more. She will make a _wonderful _experiment!" And with that it was gone, whisking past the two trapped men, on its way to another victim. Stephano shuddered and struggled again, to no avail. [_**They've left you.**_]He jumped, alarmed. "Who... who's there?" [_**There's nobody there. Only you. Only PewDie. Only me. **_Who are you? _**I'm your other half. The real half. The half that knows the things. **_That doesn't make any sense. _**I know what you're thinking, and you're WRONG. **_Wrong about what? _**You think they're looking for you. **_They are- _**THEY ARE NOT. THEY ARE NOT LOOKING FOR YOU. ONLY PEWDIE. HE IS THE IMPORTANT ONE. NOT YOU. **_Shut it, damn you. Whoever you are, you're lying. _**Am I lying? AM I REALLY LYING?**_ Yes.] There was no reply. Sleep crept in again, and consumed Stephano's confused mind once more.

~~~XXX~~~

Floorboards creaked as he advanced. They slept so peacefully, even that Piggeh. He was supposed to be on watch. Heh, wouldn't he be ashamed once wakefulness came, when one more of their number was in his grasp. Tiptoeing around that blasted hole. Creeping towards the ones huddled against a wall. He shouldn't be doing this, should keep to the plan, should take the others first, leave the girl for last. Couldn't resist. Wouldn't resist. Hands stretched forward, ghosting over ginger hair and green fabric. So close. His experiment. Finally find out how she was here. Would she scream? Would she panic? Would she fight back if he just took her now, down the corridors to his hiding place? Wait. Movement from behind. He turned. Almost-black eyes met his. A yell of warning. He ran, back to the shadows, the plan in shreds. Failure.

Piggeh watched, fuming, as the stranger darted away down the hall. There was no point in chasing. Turning back, he was surprised to find that none of them had woken up. For once they looked so peaceful, Dexter asleep in a chair, Jennifer stretched out and motionless, Kestrel grinning slightly at whatever was happening in her dream. It was a shame to wake them, but he had to. Walking over, he grabbed Dexter's shoulder and shook him. "Dex, time to get up!" A hand flapped sleepily at him. "Nope, that won't work on me. Get. UP!" He tipped the chair over, sending the man to the floor. Dexter bolted upright. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"The Barrel knows we're here."

"How?" The pair looked to the two girls on the ground. Kestrel was staring up at them. "How does he know we're here?"

"I don't know, but I woke up and he looked like he was going to take you, Kes." Jennifer glared at him.

"You WOKE UP? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING WATCH AND YOU FELL ASLEEP?!"

"I did. I'm sorry."

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!"

"Jennifer..."  
"WHAT IF ANOTHER ONE OF US HAD BEEN TAKEN?!"

"Jennifer."

"WHAT IF HE HAD..."

"JENNIFER, WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Dexter shouted. Jennifer went silent, still glaring at Piggeh. A low growl filled the air. "Is your leg any better?"

"Yes, I think I can run."

"Excellent." The group moved quietly towards the entrance, listening out for any more noises. Nothing. Piggeh, hands shaking, reached out and carefully pushed the door open. The corridor outside was empty. They crept out into the open, all eyes scanning around in case the Bro was there. Piggeh spotted it first, tapping Dexter's shoulder and pointing soundlessly over to where it was lurking in a corner. The group backed away from it slowly. It seemed like they would get away without confrontation, but then an errant cloud of dust blew past. Dexter sneezed. In an instant, the Bro had turned and fixed its soulless eyes on them. With a roar, it charged, and the four ran in the opposite direction.

Several corridors, traps, quick-fire puzzles, and staircases later, they managed to lose the beast. Piggeh and Dexter immediately dropped to the floor, panting with exhaustion. Kestrel rolled her eyes, and started examining the door they had come too. "It's a new-area door." She stated. "New stuff behind here." Jennifer joined her. "Dangerous?"

"We're in Brennenburg. EVERYTHING is dangerous."

"Fair point. We might have to wait though. I think the boys are losing their edge." At this, Piggeh jumped to his feet. "Losing my edge? Ha! I can go all night, no breaks!" He reached down and hauled Dexter to his feet. "Come on, Dex. No time to be sleeping; we've got exploring to do." With that, Piggeh marched forward and pushed the heavy red door open.

**LOADING...**

**I'm not even going to begin explaining how hard it was to write this... Okay, so here's the deal: My GCSE exams are starting soon, and that means a lot of revision. It also means less updates, and a severe lack of request-fills. I'm doing my best, though, and hopefully chapter 12 will be out soon! Catch you later, bros.**


	13. Chapter 12 An Escapee and a Strange Room

**And on with chapter 12 we go! If is telling the truth, then this fanfic has been going for over a year. A WHOLE YEAR! I didn't think this thing would ever get past the first chapter, and look where we are now. It's all thanks to you guys, your motivation, comments, compliments, and just putting up with my erratic updates. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

The next area was a rather non-descript room, mostly empty apart from a few cogs and a second doorway at the opposite end. Thankfully the place was lit, and it looked fairly safe. Jennifer darted to the other door and peered out into the hallway beyond, before closing the door securely and dragging one large cog in front of it as a makeshift barricade. She skipped back to join the others in slumping against the walls. Now that they really were almost safe, it was time for a rest.

~~~OOO~~~

Down in the Inner Sanctum, Stephano had had enough. Enough of the darkness, the cold, the ever-crushing loneliness, PewDie's near-constant insane ramblings, and that damn voice inside his head! **[Aww, I thought we were getting along quite well. **Please shut up. **Rude. **You're the one invading my head. **Incorrect. I am part of you, you know! **I haven't got time for this. Either be useful, or shut up!] The voice did as it was told for once. With that done, Stephano focused his attention on the rope binding his limbs to the wood. It was old and damp; evidently it had been down here for some time. The wood itself was half-rotted, shedding chunks whenever the man moved. Glancing around to make sure the Barrel wasn't watching from the shadows, he jerked his arm. The wood gave slightly. Again and again he tugged at the rope, each time wearing it down. Eventually it gave way, and his arm dropped to his side. He let it rest there for a minute, wriggling his fingers to get the circulation back, before reaching over to paw at the other wrist. That rope gave way, and Stephano dropped to the floor. Squinting to see in the darkness, he noticed a door off to the left. [**Heyheyheyheyheyhey! **Jesus christ, not you again. Didn't I tell you to shut up? **Now now, be nice. I was only going to tell you something... **Fine, what is it? **That door over there? That's the way out. **That's the way to the rest of the castle? **Indeed! 100% foolproof escape route, right there for the using! **Why should I trust you? **I don't think you have much choice. **Stop being so damn vague! What do you mean, 'not much-] There came a sudden crash from behind him, followed by an all too familiar growl. [**That's what I meant. **Ha ha, very funny!] Stephano darted forward as quickly as possible, ignoring the pain in his body, towards the door. Reaching it, he swung it open to reveal a corridor full of pipes and metal. Without a second thought, he left the Inner Sanctum and closed the door behind him. Time to find the others.

~~~OOO~~~

Kestrel awoke with a start, comfortably snuggled between Jennifer and Dexter. (Piggeh was kept away from her, for safety precautions; getting woken up by a fist-fight was definitely _not _fun.) She looked around, trying to find out what had made her wake up. The room was exactly the same as before, with cogs scattered around and pipes lining the walls. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep again for a while, Kestrel decided to explore a bit. After easing her arm out from under Dexter's head, she wandered to the second door, unblocked it, and quietly opened it. The corridor outside was silent, apart from the occasional hiss of steam. With one last glance back at her sleeping friends, she edged out into the hall. She left the door open, in case a quick getaway was needed. A rat scuttled past her, and she followed it, watching it dart back and forth, until it dived under a door. Kestrel shoved the door open to continue the chase... and stopped. What she saw in the room made her stomach turn.

The walls were painted in blood, and pools of the stuff were everywhere. Hanging off hooks were various bloodstained tools, some knives, some pliers, and one strange thing that looked like it had come straight out of a Saw movie. The centrepiece to the entire fiasco was a table, with straps at either end, probably for tying unfortunate victims down so they couldn't struggle when they were being tortured. Moving forward, Kestrel picked some old papers off the table and read them. From what she could make out, they detailed numerous gruesome trials that people had been put through; lobotomies, amputations, genetic modification, and was that a dogs head on a humans body? She dropped the paper in disgust, and spun around to look at the place again. It all looked like the product of when a particularly nasty nightmare farted too hard. Shuddering, she turned her attention to a cupboard in a corner. It was similarly bloodstained, with a horrible smell exuding from it. With a swift kick, the doors fell open, and Kestrel retched. The smell was even worse, and no wonder, for inside was the body of a Bro. It had been cut into several chunks, each chunk strung up in the appropriate place and left to rot. This was too much. Kestrel wheeled away from the stench, and violently threw up across the torture-table. Pale and shaking, she staggered out of the room and promptly fell to her knees, gagging and coughing. She was about to reacquaint with her stomach contents again, when a familiar voice forced her to look up, and her jaw dropped.

"Hello, dear Kestrel. You don't look so well."

**Ahh, cliffhangers, I love you so much... But seriously though, thank you guys so much for your support of this story! Reviews are much appreciated and always read and, you know what, plot ideas are welcome too. Although, plot ideas would be best sent by PM, so as not to spoil the ending. Ohhh, the ending... *evil laughter***


End file.
